The only exception
by yumivigo
Summary: Una institutriz que no cree en el amor, y un joven heredero... ¿Qué Pasará? REVIEW PLEASE! Os quiero! Un besiiito Yumivigo
1. peludio

The only exception.

**Preludio**

Sin palabras… es emocionante…

Songfic .com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls&feature=related

La nueva institutriz estaba a punto de llegar a la gran mansión Stern. La habían recomendado a la señora condesa de la mansión Stern de parte de su abuela, fallecida hacía algunos años.

Sus padres habían muerto hacía a penas un par de años… Su madre en un incendio, y su padre de amor.

Ella creía que el amor no existía, que no valía la pena morir por alguien…

Pero se equivocaba.


	2. C1 La mansión Stern

**C.1 La mansión Stern.**

**A ver. Me he basado un poquitín en "El castillo de Camberleigth" (un novelón romántico genial, os lo recomiendo ^^) y en la canción de Paramore "The only excepction" (que es preciosa) para hacer este fanfiction. Para quienes no lo sepan, institutriz es como una niñera permanente de los niños ricos en antiguo tiempo…**

**Yumi llega a la mansión y se va a enamorar de alguien que luchará contra otro alguien para conseguir su corazón… ¿A quién elegirá? Bueno… ya me callo que si no os dejo con la intriga…^^**

**AH! Y quiero reviews!**

**Yumivigo**

-Señora Gulietta, La señorita Ishiyama ha llegado.

-Hágala pasar, Jules.

Jules salió de la habitación para hacer entrar a una joven japonesa de unos 20 años recién cumplidos, Vestía un vestido de muselina gris que tapaba su cuello y llegaba hasta sus pies. Llevaba un imperdible que sujetaba su espeso cabello negro, tenía la cara ovalada y unos ojos rasgados de un color marrón oscuro, casi negro, era bellísima, sin dudarlo ni una sola vez, su pálida tez, sus labios rosados sus mejillas sonrosadas y su expresión tímida.

-Buenas tardes, señora Stern.

La joven observó a la mujer que se encontraba postrada en la cama, tenía el cabello gris recogido en un moño y una sonrisa amable en su cara arrugada por el paso de los años, lo primero en lo que Yumi se fijó era en sus ojos de un color violáceo.

-Buenas noches, señorita.-Sonrió la mujer, la muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz.-Sabe usted el motivo de porqué está aquí. Ya que está sola en este mundo, será usted la institutriz de mi nieta, Clarisa Stern.

La joven asintió mirando sus zapatos, eran negros, con un tacón bajo y una hebilla plateada como único adorno.

-También tengo un nieto de su edad, se llama Ulrich, Ulrich Stern. Es mi primogénito y heredero principal de esta gran mansión…- La mujer cambió la expresión a una triste.-Después de la muerte de su padre.

A Yumi le dieron ganas de estrechar a aquella mujer entre sus brazos y acariciar sus cabellos plateados, a esa mujer le debía la vida ahora mismo, y le debía todo lo que ella había tenido.

-Gracias señora Stern.-Dijo la muchacha tímidamente.

La mujer asintió.

-Puedes retirarte…-Tosió.-Jules la llevará a su habitación.

La habitación de Yumi estaba al lado de la de Clarisa, y al lado de la de Ulrich, el cual no había visto todavía.

Se soltó el pelo y se quitó sus zapatos, y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas. Se puso un camisón de su madre de un color negro, lleno de volantes que le llagaba hasta los pies, ella se miró al espejo cepillándose el pelo revuelto por el largo viaje desde Kyoto a Londres. Pensó en la historia de amor de sus padres, ¿Cómo podría ella morir por amor? ¿Morir por alguien? Era imposible, no lo veía coherente, la vida no se escapa de ti aunque no quieras rehacer tu vida.

¿Se equivocaba? Puede.

**-*yumivigo*-**

Despertó envuelta en las sábanas blancas de la que ahora era su cama… ¿Su cama? Nunca nada le había pertenecido, y menos ahora, en una mansión desconocida, con gente desconocida.

Se levantó de la cama y se cepilló el pelo, que caía como una cascada lisa de un color azabache hasta su ombligo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del cuarto en que ella habitaba ahora, y habitaría hasta que la echasen de allí. Que probablemente sería pronto, pues el joven heredero se casaría y la echaría de la casa, encontraría otra institutriz mejor.

-¿Señorita?-Una voz masculina y joven con un tono de preocupación y impaciencia salió del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Está usted despierta?

La muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz melodiosa tras la puerta.

-Si, claro, no escuché la puerta.-Dijo ella.- Adelante.

Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes abrió la puerta, para encontrar a la hermosa japonesa con un cepillo de plata en la mano, descalza y con un camisón de negro de seda con un brillo satinado y unos volantes en la larga falda.

El joven muchacho se sonrojó ligeramente y extendió una mano a la chica.

-Hola se-señorita.-Dijo tímidamente.-Soy-soy Ulrich Stern, mi-mi hermana Clarisa y yo la esperamos en el desayuno junto a mi madre, pre-prepárese, y por favor, baje enseguida, mi madre desea conocerla.

-Si, claro, bajaré enseguida.-Asintió la muchacha, muy formalmente estrechó la mano del joven.

Las mejillas de ambos se enrojecieron por la timidez.

-Admiro su cultura, señorita.-Dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias, señor.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, llámame Ulrich.

Yumi asintió y dejó que la señorita Ishiyama se preparase para el desayuno.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su mejor amigo, Odd Della Robia, de una adinerada familia italiana de artistas comprometida con sus viajes por todo el mundo, así que Odd se había pasado casi toda su vida con Ulrich.

-Menuda belleza.-Exclamó Ulrich y Odd lo miró con sus ojos de un extraño e inusual malva y sus cortos cabellos rubios.

-¿Quién?

-La nueva institutriz.-Respondió él.

-Ulrich… Siempre te enamoras de las institutrices de tu hermana y al final solo tú te acuestas con ellas.-Rió Odd.- ¿Cómo es?

-No te interesa.-Dijo Ulrich con aire suspicaz.

Odd se señaló con una mueca de suficiencia y soltó una carcajada entre dientes.

-Vale, vale.-Se rindió Ulrich.-Es de tez pálida, ojos negros y cabellos lisos y largos del color del azabache…- Ulrich no hacía más que comparar la belleza de Yumi con la de la naturaleza.-Es japonesa.

Un carraspeo infantil resonó por el comedor.

Era Clarisa, con unos ojos verdes moteados de un color pistacho y una cascada de tirabuzones de un color castaño que caían sobre su espalda, vestía un vestido verde, y sobre la falda una gasa superpuesta de un color pistacho.

-¿De quién habláis?

Ulrich rió ligeramente, pues su hermanita se creía el centro del universo con solo siete años, pero una innegable belleza.

-No te interesa, pequeñaja.- Dijo Odd posando su dedo índice sobre la nariz de Clarisa, quién frunció el ceño.

En ese mismo instante apareció ella en el comedor, con un vestido azul intenso de algodón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con un escote barco que dejaba ver las líneas perfectas de su cuello de tez pálida. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño que dejaba totalmente al desnudo su cuello. Cosa que no le gustó mucho a Ulrich, pero Odd lo encontró deseable.

Odd no la encontraba tan atractiva, le iban más las rubias y de ojos claros. A la mente de Odd vinieron los recuerdos de todas las apuestas que habían hecho él y Ulrich por el corazón y la cama de aquellas institutrices…

-Buenos días.-La muchacha hizo una reverencia educadamente.

-Buenos días señorita Ishiyama.-Saludó Clarisa yendo junto a su nueva institutriz. Yumi le tendió la mano y Clarisa la agarró como una hija agarra la mano de su madre. Con la misma confianza. Clarisa sonrió amablemente y Yumi le correspondió con otra sonrisa, lo que produjo el embobamiento de Ulrich. A lo que Odd correspondió con una risita y acertó a darle un codazo en la boca del estomago.

En ese mismo instante entró la señora de la casa en el comedor. Vestía un vestido blanco que hacía que su pálida piel pareciera más bronceada. Tenía unos ojos pardos y unos cabellos trigueños que caían en cascada hasta su espalda, lisos. Tenía cierto aire de soberbia en la cara.

-Madre.-Saludaron Ulrich y Clarisa al unísono yendo una a abrazar a su madre tirando (sin soltar) la mano de Yumi y el otro a besarla fraternalmente en la mejilla.

La mujer miró a Yumi de arriba abajo.

-Señora Stern.-Saludó con una reverencia.-Soy la nueva…

-Institutriz.-Interrumpió la mujer dando una vuelta alrededor de la muchacha.-Soy la señora Juliene (se pronuncia Yuliene) para ti.-La mujer torció el gesto al observar el pelo recogido de Yumi.- Y por favor, suéltese el cabello, no queda muy bien en esta casa el estar con el tan recogido.

La muchacha asintió y con un ágil movimiento de su mano se deshizo del pasador que sujetaba su pelo y éste cayó en forma de cascada hasta la altura de su ombligo deshaciendo su moño. Se los cepilló con los dedos, cosa que Ulrich encontró irresistible.


	3. C 2 Los deseos del heredero

**C. 2 Los deseos del heredero y el capricho cumplido.**

**¡Atención! Si no queréis encontraros con algo un poco… Ejém ejém… extraño, no leáis este capítulo… Mientras que si no lo leéis os quedaréis con la duda. Si… sé que es solo el segundo capítulo… pero el planning de libro es así… ya veréis. Capítulo para personas maduras… XD ya veréis, es precioso. Pero luego se "enfadan" T_T! (No pienso describirlo todo ^^)**

**sandra91296: sii, a mii tampoco me gusta esa actitud, es demasiado extrovertido, pero lo bonito es que un chico mujeriego siente la cabeza y se case! ^^**

**Airam09: Gracias guapísima. Por supuesto que lo continuaré, jejeje, adoro cuando son mayores… jijijiji!**

Lo había ordenado expresamente su made… "No debes volver a acostarte con otra institutriz, o si no tu hermana se quedará sin institutrices".

Pero, cómo no fijarse en Yumi, era una belleza indescriptible la suya. Ya llevaba más de dos meses en la casa sin apenas entablar conversación con ella y sin podérsela quitar de la cabeza… ¿Por qué? Odiaba que su madre entrara en sus cuestiones amorosas… pero era verdad, era extraño que ella no se hubiera fijado en él, demasiado extraño.

Era cómo si ella no creyera en el amor. Bueno al fin y al cabo, él solo creía en el sexo… Como cualquier otro hombre de su misma edad.

Miró por la ventana, justamente tenía vistas al gran jardín del castillo, y a Yumi que estaba sentada sola entre el trigo leyendo Shakespeare (seguramente), y al sol (ya que Clarisa tenía clase a esas horas). Ulrich decidió bajar para verla más de cerca, se fue a los establos y cogió su caballo, negro completamente y de una complexión muy fuerte. Galopó a través del trigo hasta llegar a la muchacha quién le miró extrañara.

-Hola lord Ulrich.-Saludó ella volviendo al libro.

-Hola Yumi.-Dijo él bajando del caballo.- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Yumi se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, pues Ulrich nunca se había interesado en lo que ella leía, es más, casi nunca mediaban palabra.

-"Yo soy Julieta, y estoy hecha de la materia de los sueños"- recitó Yumi tumbándose sobre las espigas de trigo y cerrando los ojos. El pelo negro hacía contraste con las briznas doradas de trigo y su piel era tan pálida que parecía que la luz del sol se reflejaba en ella.

Ulrich se sentó a su lado observando las perfectas líenlas del cuerpo de la nipona tumbada entre el trigo, la forma en la que su pelo se enredaba en las briznas de trigo, sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas, su cara ovalada,… De pronto despertó de su "sueño".

-¿Shakespeare?-Preguntó todavía mirándola, ella entreabrió un ojo y se cubrió la cara con el libro que tenía en la mano para que el sol no le molestase a la vista.- ¿te gusta lo romántico?

-No.-Respondió ella mirando los ojos verdes de Ulrich.-Si te soy sincera no creo mucho en el amor.

Ulrich se desilusionó, algo dentro de él hizo que se le encogiera el corazón pero no sabía qué era exactamente.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó intentando disimular su desilusión.

-Cosas de la vida.

-Hm.- Dijo él mirando ahora a su caballo de fuertes patas y del mismo color que los cabellos de la joven.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó ella curiosa.- ¿crees en el amor, o en el sexo?

-No sé, creo que es muy pronto para sentar la cabeza.- Dijo él.- Pero algún día encontraré a la chica que me robará el corazón.

Yumi sonrió ruborizándose ligeramente, nunca se había imaginado a ella, una simple institutriz hablando con un futuro conde sobre el amor.

Ulrich se tumbó a su lado, mirándola.

Era evidente que nadie podía verlos entre el trigo alto.

-Señorita…- Comenzó él.- Es usted muy… bueno…

Yumi soltó una carcajada mirándolo.

-Venga, dígalo ya.

-Yumi, eres bellísima.

Yumi abrió los ojos de golpe y se ruborizó a más no poder… la sangre le latía en el pecho con mucha fuerza y estaba tan cerca de él…

-Creo que debería pedirle un favor.- Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

A Yumi Ulrich le parecía atractivo… muy pero que muy atractivo, y ella ya tenía veinte años… Los suficientes para buscar a alguien con quien estar.

Ulrich se acercó al oído de Yumi bastante sonrojado.

-La deseo, Yumi Ishiyama.-Susurró en su oído… Se miraron un momento sumidos en un silencio roto por el sonido de los pájaros del jardín. Yumi cerró los ojos, aguardando por aquel momento tan dulce… Estar con un apuesto conde por una noche, ser tratada como una princesa, entregarse a alguien por primera vez… A Ulrich Stern… Un rico heredero que la deseaba… ¿pero qué? Ella no creía en el amor, solo en la atracción física como mucho. Pero, sin embargo, el pulso golpeteaba acelerado contra su pecho, y se sentía muy sonrojada, Ulrich la besó con pasión, uniendo sus labios, jugando con su lengua dentro de su boca… ya lo había hecho muchas veces, pero esta vez era diferente. El deseo de poseerla ardía en su cuerpo, palpitaba en su corazón como una bomba a punto de estallar. La apretó más contra su cuerpo y ella cedió, no se opuso a que él la apretara, Yumi sentía los músculos definidos de Ulrich a través de la fina camisa de algodón que vestía. En ambos ardía el deseo de la pasión, solo una noche… tan solo una.

La mano de Ulrich correspondió bajo la ligera falda de algodón de Yumi. La colocó en la pantorrilla y Yumi se estremeció de puro placer por la cercanía de su mano, por las caricias sobre su piel, a Ulrich el bello se le erizó por pura emoción, nunca había sentido tal deseo por una mujer, en la vida… ¿Era eso amor? No… Imposible, tal vez una obsesión por poseerla, nada más. **(Cacahuete: BAH! Todo el mundo sabe que se ha enamorado de ella! Yumivigo: No cortes el royo romántico ¬¬)**

-¿Ahora o esta noche?-Preguntó él entre los labios de Yumi.

-Ahora,- gimió ella loca por la pasión y el deseo.-Por favor, os lo ruego, ahora.

La mano de Ulrich se coló bajo sus enaguas **(XD no sabía como ponerlo, soy nueva escribiendo esto y es un poco raro…)** y Yumi gimió de puro placer.

No se lo podía creer… un atractivo conde estaba acariciando su piel, su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir placer…

-¿Aquí o en otra parte?-Sugirió el entre sus labios… los de Yumi siguieron el movimiento de sus palabras hipnotizados.

-Donde queráis.-Yumi posó sus manos sobre el pecho del joven y sintió su corazón desbocado bajo su pecho.-Pero tomarme ya.

-Ulrich…- Gimió ella haciendo sentir placer al aludido, la emoción lo embriagó más todavía, cada letra de su simple nombre pronunciado por la más bella de todas las mujeres que hubiera visto en su vida, cada letra dibujada en el aire por su dulce voz… -Yumi Ishiyama… te deseo más que a nadie en este mundo… te necesito más que al aire que respiro.

La muchacha enrojeció más de lo que estaba y el corazón le dio un salto.

Ulrich posó su mano sobre el pálido cuello de la joven y acarició su piel bajando hasta su pecho… De pronto paró y se separó de ella.

-¡No!- Exclamó frunciendo el ceño.- Usted no es una simple criada con la que revolcarse en el heno.

Yumi no entendió las últimas palabras del joven que escudriñaba su cara.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó desorientada… no entendía muy bien porqué había dejado que lord Stern metiera la mano bajo sus enaguas y le tocara… ¿Acaso sentía amor por él? No, era imposible… ella no creía en el amor (o eso creía). Shakespeare la había vuelto loca, no debería leer Romeo y Julieta nunca más.

-Esta noche, señorita Ishiyama,- dijo él con el ceño fruncido por el sol en la cara.- La espero en mi cuarto para satisfacer mis deseos, si usted tiene los mismos, no tarde, porque la iré a buscar. ¡Y no la estoy obligando!

Ulrich la soltó y se levantó sacudiéndose las espigas de su ropa revuelta por el pequeño, pero apasionado "revolcón", como él lo había llamado.

Se despidió con un corto pero muy apasionado beso de la chica y se subió a su caballo.

Yumi estaba anonadada tumbada sobre el trigo todavía… ¿Había dejado que un joven heredero le robara el corazón? No. Su corazón era suyo y de nadie más, le pertenecía a toda ella.

Ella sabía muy bien que no estaba obligada a asistir, pero algo en ella la impulsó a hacerlo, bueno, más bien, lo había hecho por inercia, sus piernas la habían llevado hasta allí y sus nudillos habían tocado la puerta… En ese mismo instante recordó la sonrisa que Ulrich le había dedicado en la cena… una sonrisa segura.

-Pasa.- La melodiosa voz de Ulrich sonó tras la puerta, ella giró el cierre y entreabrió la puerta… Un exquisito olor a flores la invadió haciendo que cayese en un frenesí de romanticismo, el corazón le dio un salto al ver la habitación completamente llena de rosas de un color carmesí y a Ulrich vestido con una camisa blanca de algodón entreabierta y un pantalón negro… estaba irresistible. Sus ojos verdes la escudriñaron lentamente, de pies a cabeza y ella se ruborizó a más no poder.

Él se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave tras la muchacha, quién estaba sorprendidísima.

-¿Os gusta princesa?- Preguntó pícaramente en el oído de la muchacha.

Yumi temió que las piernas le fallaran por la emoción y se colgó del cuello de Ulrich quién la besó desesperadamente buscando encierre del vestido negro de algodón de la muchacha… advirtió los botones y fue uno por uno hasta que Yumi sintió como la delicada tela resbalaba suavemente por su piel, empujada por una dulce caricia del hombre que había capturado su alma… con solo mirarle a los ojos.

Entre los pétalos de rosa y las lúgubres luces de las velas la tomó y le hizo el amor por primera vez… capturando su alma y cada parte de su ser, disfrutando del aroma y del sabor de su cuerpo… memorizándolos… para no perderlos nunca de la memoria, para no perderla nunca, para jamás olvidar esa noche, para entregarle su corazón.

Para que ella lo amara siempre se esforzó por satisfacer los deseos de ella, le hizo el amor despacio pero con pasión durante toda la noche, ambos habían caído en la dulce trampa del amor… pero ¿qué sería de su amor imposible? Al fin y al cabo, una simple Institutriz no podía estar con un conde rico, un heredero…

**BUENOOO! Espero que os gustase! A mi me ha encantado escribir esto… ¡ES TÁN ROMÁNTICO! ^^ Adoro lo romántico, bueno espero que no haya sido muy fuerte, puesto que no he descrito nada muy lemon y no será así hasta dentro de unos capítulos, o de unos cuantos fanfictions, es la primera vez que escribo algo así… espero que os haya gustado. POR FAVOR; DEJEN UN REVIEW! Un besito, Yumivigo. (En el próximo capítulo empiezan los problemas entre la pareja… no os lo perdáis… muy próximamente ^^).**


End file.
